


Sometimes We Get Fluff (Art for Destiel Advent)

by TKodami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Samulet, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, artwork, baby's first fluff, seriously though I draw angst/horror and implied angst/horror, so this is kind of a new thing, titling art is the hardest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel postcards! Ugly Sweaters! Mild Shippy/Platonic Thrills! Art Drawn for Day One of the 2014 Destiel Advent Calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes We Get Fluff (Art for Destiel Advent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of fluffy destiel-themed postcards for the holidays, done for the [Destiel Advent Calendar](http://destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

  
  
[Click for fullsize image ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tkodami/30597386/19020/19020_original.jpg)   


  
  
[Click for fullsize image ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tkodami/30597386/18682/18682_original.jpg)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fluff that I've drawn for the fandom (or maybe ever), and it terrified me to no end. Obviously the best way to beat that terror was to stand myself in front of the firing squad before I could have second thoughts. I didn't quite achieve tooth-rotting holiday fluff (as is traditional for the season), but I tried my hardest.
> 
> A friend asked me to elaborate on the little Christmas Tree, so here are my thoughts on it re: A Winchester Christmas.
> 
>  **The Winchesters Decorate Tiny Christmas Trees**  
>  I imagined that when Dean and Sam first moved into the bunker, they didn't celebrate Christmas. The bunker was still too new, and having a permanent place to stay was unusual. But the second year they did. And as they close in on the third year, again, the Winchesters decided to have a kind of celebration that suited them. They chose a really small tree, so Dean could take it with them. It would fit on the floor of the impala, wedged under the back seat. The tree would move from motel to motel, back to the bunker, and then out on a job again. Nothing on the tree is breakable, and its decoration is simple. It can be easily spruced up once it's out of the car and in a room. That's the fluff part.
> 
> The little tree is one that Dean picks out. The tie comes from Cas, the Samulet from Sam (because he rescued it from the trash can in my sweet, beautiful headcanon world). The stars were from Kevin. And then this year, Dean felt compelled to add a string of black beads. 
> 
> The kind of... sadder part is when you realize the tree is made up of things that they all (at one time) threw away in canon, including the tradition of celebrating Christmas in the first place. 
> 
> The second chapter will be up on (or just after) Christmas, and will contain more (ambiguous) fluff!


End file.
